The Woman
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and he would never admit that there was anything that he wants... but when he meets a strange, beautiful woman on the dance floor, he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of needing her that comes over him. SasuSaku. Two-shot. Random inspiration from a picture. Sequel now up.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is a one-shot I suddenly had the inspiration to write after seeing a picture. I'll have it set as the image cover so you can see what I mean... enjoy! :)_

* * *

A small ray of light came in through the window to arrouse the person who was sleeping peacfully in bed. With a groan, the person pulled back the covers to see where the light was coming from exactly. He scoffed only to realize that the sun was slowly making its way up. Running a hand through his raven locks, the man threw back the covers and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Sir," came a hesitant call from the hallway, "I don't mean to disturb you, but I would like to remind you of the ball tonight." A groan escaped his lips. Thats right... his parents came up with an ingenious plan to celebrate his birthday by holding a party in his honor.

After finishing in the bathroom, he pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and sweatshirt before making his way down to the breakfast nook. The Uchiha mansion was much bigger than most palaces, in fact, it could have been the same size as Buckingham Palace. His room wasn't much bigger than most of the other rooms around the palace. It was large, of course, allowing him to have somewhat of a suite within his room.

His actual bed was separated by a partial wall from a living room. Each "room" had a flat screen mounted onto the wall. The living room had comfortable couches that he tended to sleep on while his bedroom had a large, cal-king bed with equally dark sheets.

Once he made it to the breakfast nook, he noticed his parents already sitting. His father had a newspaper in his hands while his mother was silently sipping at a cup of tea. "Where's Itachi," he asked, noticing his big brothers absence.

"Oh! Sasuke, happy birthday my darling!" His mother threw her arms around his neck suddenly, causing him to stumble in surprise. "Your brother is out with the kitchen staff doing some last minute errands for the party tonight." Sasuke shook his head with a smile and ducked into the large kitchen to find himself something to eat. After settling for a boiled egg, he sat next to his mother again and allowed her to drag on about all of the women that were going to be at the party.

When Mikoto noticed her son blatantly ignoring her, she made a pouting face that caused Sasuke to groan. "Mother, I get it. I really do. You want grandchildren."

"Yes I do and since Itachi wont be getting married any time soon, you're my only option!"

Sasuke put his hands up in defense. "How do you know I'm the one who is going to be married first?"

His mother shrugged with a smile on her face. "I don't know. I just have a haunch on it. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a _very_ lucky night." Sasuke chuckled softly, shaking his head and beginning to eat his egg.

"Fugaku?" His father barely managed to make a grunting sound since he was so into his newspaper. "Kizashi has responded to our invitation for tonight! He and his wife will be here!"

"Oh, well that's wonderful." Fugaku's eyes never left the newspaper, but Sasuke could tell he was exited for, who ever this was, to be coming to the party. "Who is Kizashi?" Sasuke couldn't help it. He had never heard that name come up before. "Kizashi is the head of the Haruno family. He runs Haruno Industries." Now that she had said his last name, he did in fact recognize it. Though he never had any contact with the family, he knew that his father's police force went through them from time to time. "Now, Sasuke. I need you to come with me right now to make sure your tux fits you." He sighed, knowing better than to argue with his mother, and got up from his seat.

The day had gone by a lot faster than Sasuke had anticipated. He didn't want the ball to come, he just wanted to hide away in his room and play what ever game he had left in the Xbox the night before. Sure he was twenty-three years old, but the man still had a knack for playing any racing games with his best friend.

However, as he stood at the front of the ballroom between his mother and Itachi, he knew there was no way of sneaking out of this one. Most of the girls were grouping together to form fan clubs for the two Uchiha boys. With a grimace from Sasuke, Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at his side. "You have a lot to learn little brother.. You have to embrace these women, they would very easily curb any need that you may have." Itachi gave a smirk but the two boys ceased what they were talking about when they received a glare from their mother.

Sasuke shook his head at his brother and was left standing alone when they all left for the dance floor. He couldn't help but notice his parents as they danced so effortlessly. Of course they had been married for almost forty years and those years meant they had a lot of practice with their dancing. But they looked so in tuned. And as his mother looked at his father, he couldn't help but notice the undying love they held for each other. His father had the very same look and Sasuke couldn't help but feel the pang of envy.

At twenty-three years old, Sasuke wanted to be settled down with a woman, but none of them had captured his attention. None of them deserved to share his bed with him for more than a night. Sasuke sighed softly, running a hand through his dark, spiky hair before making his way down the stairs before being stopped by his mother. "Sasuke! I want you to meet Kizashi."

"Ah, Sasuke. You've grown exponentially since the last time we met. Although, you were only three years old." The man standing in front of him laughed softly. "This is my wife, Mebuki and my daughter Sakura..." The mans voice trailed off as he noticed the woman in question was not by his side. "Where did that girl run off to now... If you'll excuse me, I think I should go look for her."

Mebuki shook her head at her husband and smiled at Sasuke. "You probably dont remember Sakura. The last time you saw her was twenty years ago."

His mother must have noticed Sasuke's tilted head of confusion. "The haruno's used to live near us a long time ago but were relocated due to company related issues." Sasuke made an 'O' with his mouth before excusing himself to find a suitable dance partner. Usually, Sasuke wouldn't dance, but at the moment, it seemed to be the only way to get away from his mother.

As soon as he was about to offer a girl her lucky chance to dance with him, the orchestra announced they would be playing a particular song for a particular dance. It was a classic that Sasuke knew all too well, but most in the ballroom didn't seem to, so it left only a few people to line up for the number.

Sasuke happened to end up in front of a pink haired woman that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her dress was red and floor length with no straps and it showed off her curves ever so gracefully. Her arms were clad with white opera gloves and a simple, jade necklace adorned her neck. He couldn't help but notice that the necklace matched her green eyes, then his gaze landed on her hair. Was it naturally pink, or did she dye it to be a rebel? It was braided messily and was left hanging over her shoulder to land just above her dress.

Who was this woman?

As the dance began, they moved together with ease that surprised Sasuke, their eyes never leaving each others. As soon as they touched hands to walk in a circle, Sasuke couldn't help but lean in a little closer. "Who are you," he asked.

"I think it is only polite to offer your name before asking for another." Her voice was smooth and beautiful.

"Excuse my manners," he said, slightly sarcastic with a teasing smile. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

A smile graced her lips, causing his heart to flutter. What was going on with him? He had never reacted to a woman in this fashion before and it was scaring him.

"Ooh, so you're the birthday boy." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, now would you mind telling me your name?"

With a cocky tilt of her head, she flicked a teasing gaze at him. "I don't know if I want to tell you who I am. Maybe that would hinder your opinion of me."

"What opinion could I have of someone who I have barely met."

"Mmmm I don't know. What I do know is your reputation with women and I have no intention of being one of those women."

That stopped him, causing him to step closer to her. "I only choose women who have no respect of themselves, and you seem to have a lot more respect than any other that I have been with."

"Well, I am honored to hear that, Mr. Uchiha."

"Please, call me Sasuke." The woman in front of him smiled brilliantly at him and as the song ended, he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "Now, may I have your name?" The woman took her hand back slowly then left a kiss on his cheek. She still had not answered his question as she turned to walk away from him. When she was a few paces away, she glanced over her shoulder. "My name is Sakura Haruno." It was all she said before finishing her sultry walk and disapeared into the crowed.

So that woman was Sakura Haruno? Sasuke smirked to himself and finally decided to follow after her through the crowd.

_Sakura Haruno..._

* * *

_let me know what you guys think :) Review please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_I thought I'd make a second chapter to this one-shot since it is Sasuke's birthday :)) Happy birthday!_

_By the way, was anyone else massively disappointed by this weeks chapter? Sure theres a new movie... but he couldn't have expanded on Sakura and Sasuke?!_

* * *

A year. An entire 365 days. It was crazy how much could change in as little time as that. Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair once before sighing. It was time for yet another one of his mothers elaborate parties although this year...

With a smirk on his face, he turned towards the woman sleeping peacefully next to him. Her pink hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her face was as peaceful as he had ever seen it. Just a year ago he met this mystery woman on the dance floor, her refusing to give her name and him following after her.

Somehow, that night he had been able to get her number and keep in touch. It didn't take long for them to become a couple and now their one year anniversary was to be coming up soon.

With yet another sigh, Sasuke flung his legs over the side of the bed and, with one last look at his sleeping girlfriend, made his way to the bathroom.

His mother loved to throw those ridiculous balls for him even though he hates that sort of attention. Thank god he could actually get away with only saying polite hellos and then leaving. As soon as he turned the water off to his shower, he towel dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Why couldn't his mother just drop the whole party thing? But then again, why couldn't he refuse her? Oh yeah, because he hated it when she got those puppy dog eyes and started to tear up. God he loved his mother far too much for his own good.

Sasuke left the bathroom, heading towards his closet until he caught sight of the gorgeous woman moaning in his bed. She apparently was just waking up and her moan caused him to smirk ever so evilly. With a few strides, he was on the bed and on top of her.

"Well, good morning birthday boy," she said in that oh so sexy voice of hers. Her emerald eyes looked up at him with such lust and still somewhat cloudy with sleep. God she was sexy.

With out saying anything, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed." she asked, noting his towel. He raised an eye brow at her. "I'm not the only one who's naked," he stated, fully remembering the night before.

Sakura snaked an arm around her boyfriends neck, pulling him closer to her. "How about we skip getting dressed and have some fun anyway?" She smirked at him as he tensed up, knowing what would come next. She loved doing that to him; she loved making him "squirm".

Well, he didn't squirm like any other human being would, all he did was tense up and let out a low growl from deep within his chest.

Sasuke crashed his lips hard on his girlfriends and proceeded to make her scream with pleasure. Once they were done, both decided it was time to get up and get ready for the day to come. There would be a lot of people, but Sakura had planned a surprise for her unsuspecting boyfriend.

Hours later, Sasuke and Sakura stood together at the front of the ballroom with his family. Of course, Sasuke looked ever so dashing with his dark tuxedo, his tie loosened as much as he could get away with. A group of girls had congregated in hopes of catching the attention of the not-so-bachelor. Sakura stood beside him in all of her glory.

She could make anyone's head turn and any girl to instantly hate her. Her long pink hair had been swept up into a low, messy bun, her hair framing her heart shaped face. Her gown hugged every single one of her curves in all the right places, allowing the curve of behind to stand out magnificently.

The creaminess of the lace seemed to bring out her skin tone even when anyone else who wore the dress would have looked sickly. The V-neck dropped lower than necessary but didn't look gaudy in the slightest.; and just above her knees, the fabric flared out ever so subtly but did it's job.

Her diamond earrings swayed as she turned her head to give a dazzling smile to the man on her right, causing butterflies to take flight in his stomach.

Sasuke had never seen a more gorgeous woman in his life, and how he was able to win her heart would forever be a mystery to him. She could have had what ever man in the room she wanted and yet she chose him.

Why? His face must have contorted for her smile dropped slightly. "Is something the matter," she asked, her forest green eyes holding nothing but concern.

With a soft smile, he pressed his lips to her temple. "Nothing. Just enjoy the night."

And she did.

Contrary to her significant other, Sakura loved his mothers lavish parties, although she would never admit it to him. Sasuke could just tell by the way she carried herself, the way she smiled so politely, and the way she enjoyed every one of their dances together.

Half way through the night, Sakura grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the bustle of the party. "What are you doing," he asked, confused by her actions.

"Don't worry, handsome, you'll see." She shot him yet another one of her dazzling smiles as they climbed into a dark limo. Even from the inside the windows were tinted so he had no idea where she was taking him. "Here." Her voice sort of startled him but took the glass of champagne that she offered.

Thankfully the ride was short, and when the limo came to a stop, Sasuke opened the door while offering a hand to her. "Why are we here?" It wasn't anything special, just a plain restaurant that they frequented. "You'll see," Sakura giggled, as she lead him into the place holding his hand.

As soon as they stepped into the door, Sasuke got a face full of confetti. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU BASTARD!" Oh he should have known, why couldn't he had just figured it out. And even though he shot his best glare to his girlfriend, she giggled.

Soon enough the two were surrounded by their best friends. Naruto, the one who yelled, was there with his fiance, Hinata. Sakura was eagerly talking to a blond, who he could never remember the name of, and a brunette with two buns. Of course he knew her, she was married to the other Hyuuga.

So this was Sakura's big surprise? Part of him hated it more than the ball, but at the same time, he would rather deal with the annoying blond that he called a best friend, than with politics.

Sakura walked over to him once more with a small red bag in her hands. "Happy birthday, Sasuke," she mumbled in his ear before kissing him. With a peak in the bag, a blush spread across his face. All he could see was lace and bows and knew exactly what that meant.

He looked back at his girlfriend sharply, noticing the sexy wink and the sultry walk. A low growl emanated from his chest before he stalked towards the pink haired beauty once more.

God this was the best birthday he's had by far.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_And there it is :) Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think about it and dont forget to wish Sasuke a happy birthday! :) xoxo_


End file.
